Molly Weasley's Match Making Service
by dragongirl2101
Summary: Charmione story! What will happen when a determine and meddlesome, Molly Weasley decides to 'help' in Hermione and Charlie's love lives? Read, review, and find out! Post-war and Freddie-boy never die's!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really don't own! Now where's me banana bread?

Here's the new and definitely improved chapter. You can all thank for her gnarly work as me BETA!

Chapter 1- Why, why, why?

Burrow, England

4 years post-war

Hermione Granger, 21 year old female, war Heroine, defeated death eaters and helped bring Voldemort down stood cautiously outside her second home. The Burrow stood -only Just- in front of her almost mocking her for not having the courage to face this head on. The orchard trees swayed left to right in rhythm with the wind, Loose Free strands of brown wavy locks blew in front of her face as the rest of it sat in a high bun on the top of her head. The Navy Blue dress shaped her curves as a gush of wind brushed it across her freshly shaven legs. She stood there wanting to see her friends and people she has come to call adoptive Family. Yet she knew as soon as she stepped over the threshold Molly Weasley would bombard her with various questions on her love life. As much as Hermione loved the older Witch dearly, she certainly knew how to drive somebody up the wall with her meddling.

'Why aren't you busy on a Saturday Evening? You're a young single Witch, your still in your prime my dear get out there'

'Why didn't you call him back? He sounded nice?'

Why? Why? Why? Is all that woman had in her! She almost seemed desperate to see Hermione walk down the aisle, produce children and stay at home and play housewife. Sighing she walked towards the small but quaint house, excited to see everyone yet dreading the moment it all begins. Taking in a deep breathe of fresh air Hermione swung open the Burrow door and walked straight into the dragons lair waiting for it all to begin.

**A/N: Hey you can check out Hermione's out fit and stuff at: **** hermiones_outfit_at_burrow/set?id=40344126**

**Thanks everyone for readin and please review, all reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hello beautiful, Butterbeer?**

**P.S. I don't know if I told yawl in the first chapter but Fred never die's! Well at least not in me stories! Thanks for readin!**

**EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS GIVE A GREAT BIG HUGE TO:**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16**** for bein me first follower *puts up little white flag* (no! not that kind of follower! Now everyone stay calm and up down the wands!)**

**Ashley1985**** for bein me first favourite-putter (is that even a word? *shrugs shou****l****ders, and cheers loudly*)**

**DARK STUNT GIRL! For bein me first reviewer! *looks around room to see if anyone's there, it's all clear so starts to dance* and girly you get a story hug!**

**You all deserve cookies, but instead you get a chapter. Thank you girls! **

**If ya put a disclaimer in the first chapter do you really have to do it for the rest of em?**

**Thanks **** you're a gnarly BETA! **

As the young witch stepped further into the hallway of the Burrow, she felt the warmth and love surround her in a cocoon. Smiling Hermione could see through to the little kitchen from where she stood. A very flustered Molly Weasley was cooking a meal probably fit for a king and definitely enough to feed an army. Hermione's best female friend standing to her mother's left chopping verity of meats and veggies to put in the pot. Mrs. Weasley had instructed Fleur on setting the table as she watched her Granddaughter Victorie running around the table, little teddy on her heels puckering his lips.

"Why hello beautiful, care for a butter beer?" A very deep, gruff, and familiar voice rang from Hermione's right. The witch turned to see the shortest of the Weasley man, yet the most built looking brother. His smile spread ear to ear as the living room door automatically closed behind him; he held two pint glasses of the frothy goodness in hand, one outstretched to her in offering.

"Why thank you Charles" She smiled taking a sip out of the mug, knowing how much the man hated his given name.

"Well, you're very welcome, Hermy." He replied with a sly smirk as he recalled a few of his younger brothers would call her it to see her flustered. If she wanted to play with fire; he was going to do the same. He did play, raise, and heal dragons for a living after all.

"Touché!" Hermione replied as she gave the man a one arm hug. Even though he was the shortest Weasley, he still seemed a good head or two taller than her.

"So what brings you to the burrow and away from those darling Dragons of yours?" She asked still engulfed in the hug, not wanting for it to end. She pulled back a little knowing all good things had to end sooner than later, even if it means something small and simple like a hug. Hermione had learnt –the hard way- in the past few years that not all things have the happily ever after one first imagined.

"Oh, right you weren't here for Sunday dinner. I'm moving back!" Charlie smiled down at her; not loosening his grip in the slightest.

"Really, you're moving back to the Burrow or England?" Hermione took in a deep breath, taking in his musky sent mixed with a hint of dirt.

"Duh, Mia I'm doing both! The burrow is in England, so there for you'll be seeing me a lot more!" he said with a wicked smirk placed on his face.

"Yes, thank you I'm well aware the geographical location of this place! So will you be taking your old room back?"

"Well where else would I go?" He asked slightly confused

"Oh damn it" Charlie cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Erma, so you don't won't me in my old room? There must be a certain reason why?"

Charlie started to immediately think of all the dirty things little Mia could have done in his bed or what he could do to her if she ever let him. Charlie shook his head dismissing the thoughts of the much younger witch in his bed, doing many non-Hermione 'former Hogwarts bookworm' Granger things.

"Well, you'll never now know will you?" the brunette winked playfully.

"Let's put it this way, no one would expect the bushy haired bookworm doing any of those things!-" she said kissing the red heads cheek willfully.

"-now, I have a red headed woman to face about a date I ditched, so I'll talk to you later then?" And with that the young witch slipped out of his grip and sashayed over to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"A Little sexy, minx that one" Charlie abruptly turned searching to see who the voice belonged to, and non-other than his two favorite little brothers sauntered down the Burrow stairs.

"Yeah, you could say that"

"Ooh, does a certain dragon taming brother like-" George started.

"-A certain 'Our not so youngest brothers best friend'?" Fred finished.

"Oh, sod it! Does Ron still have a thing for her?" Charlie asked exasperatedly

"Oh yeah Charlie you don't like her at all!" Fred laughed mockingly.

"And we hope not after he broke her heart, for that … tart!" George glared with a blank expression fitted on his face.

"What-? Wait what tart?" Charlie asked getting confused; sometimes living so far away from family and friends definitely had its down sides.

"Ronniekins cheated on 'Mione with some floozy named Jade Notch, A Slytherin who was in Gins year" Fred spat.

"Yeah and worst of all 'Mione caught them in her bed; She stayed here after the incident only-" George started as Fred meant to finish on.

"Staying in your room, she cried for days! It was heart breaking to see" Fred looked as if he just got punched in the gut, his twin having the almost same expression on his face. But the oldest Weasley out of the three was shear raving mad.

'How could you ever want someone other than Mia? There's no one better, No one prettier, and no one smarter. No one were or had been as excited as Mia were when I talked about dragons, she hangs on to every word I say! How? I don't know, but I'm going to kill him! That I do know!' Charlie thought already concocting the perfect way to murder his younger Brother without being caught.

"Char!"

"Charlie!"

"Charlie-boy!"

"CHARLES!" both twins yelled which got his attention.

"Hm, what I'm here" Charlie said finally coming back down to earth.

"Charlie … let's just not go killing little Ronniekins shall we?" Fred smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, mum and dad were livid, they even forbid Jade or any of her offspring to ever step on Burrow grounds ever again, and almost did it to Ron too, but poor mum just didn't have the heart to do it" George said a frown appeared on the always smiling face.

"Well, they should have! That sick bastard's corps should burn in hell for what he did to her" Charlie laced his every word in venom and hatred.

"I always knew Ronald was a complete idiot, but never this bad! He makes what Percy did to mum and dad look like heaven!" The twins were surprised they didn't see smoke come out of the red headed dragon tamers ears.

"Ok, enough about Ron. How have you been Char?" Fred said trying to calm his fuming older brother.

"Oh just the normal getting a few gashes here and a few more burns there never mind that mum is still on my case; Same old, same old really chaps!" Charlie smiled.

"Aw yes, mum and her nagging could drive a nun to drink!" The twins laughed.

"So what is it this time? Cutting your hair, finding a bird, starting a family, changing career to a safer job?" George chuckled as he listed the things he heard his mum say over the years, like a broken record to his older brother.

"All of the above!" Charlie said looking up slightly annoyed when he thought about the nagging.

"Ha, Ha, H-WOW" The twins started to laugh, but stopped abruptly. Their mouths open ajar, but there eyes were as big as an owl's as they looked ahead.

"Guys what is it? Freddie, Georgie, wakey wakey rise and shine!" Charlie said to his brothers waving a hand in front of their vacant faces.

Fred just lifted his arm and pointed toward the kitchen door to see...

**I all know you love the cliff hangers. The next chapter will be up next week so keep tuned in! PLEASE review. Ideas and opinions are very welcome! Flams are fine I don't care because I know everyone has opinions. Thanks again for readin!**

**~Moe =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3~Hittin durrin the Fittin!

I turned around, slowly. To see what had the twins so dumbstruck. In the door way of the burrow kitchen was a long legged and curvy brunette. My jaw hit the floor along with the twins'. I remembered seeing a girl similar to this in a yule ball picture from Ginny; I still have in my pocket. But in the kitchen door way was nothing, but pure Mea. All Women. She was wearing (check bottom of page)

"Wow" was all I could manage. Her dress showed her long, tanned, smooth, foxy legs perfectly. Her hair waved around her shoulders and her face perfectly.

"Boys you wouldn't want to catch flies know would you?" Mea asked. Walking towards me, a smirk placed on her lips. Standing in front of me, Mia lightly placed her right hand under my chin, closing my mouth so I was no longer gapping.

"So... what do you think?" she asked giving a little twirl.

"Wow" I repeated. Acting like an idiot, much?

"You've already said that char!" she giggled.

"Oh right um... Your looking very beautiful-uh I mean it's-the dress is looking very beautiful on you Mea" I said flashing my Weasley grin.

'Yes, that got her too blushed' I thought as pink coughed the young witches face.

"Well thank you, well I have to look good for my best friends' wedding, now don't I!"

"Yep, so do I. I just did my fittin last night! I'm existed for George, he seems happier, if possible?"

"Ha, ha, very true, Luna smiles all the time now. And well you live here, so you had that advantage!" she said twisting her hair around her fingers.

"you had it too so don't wine its very unbecoming" I winked

"Oh, by the way why did you move out?" I never got the full story about that.

"Well...the same reason you did, your mum! I love the women don't get me wrong, I do. But I was going through a rough time and her trying to throw every single and breathing man in all of bloody England at me. I swear she's trying to see me wed with a child; that's not quite stress relieving." she said. I nodded my head in complete understanding. Mum did have a knack for pushing people into dates and setups and all of the above. Poor Mia, exceptionally after what's been happenin that time in her life. She must have been pulling out her hair.

"Yeah that's also a factor in why I decided to go to Romania so bad, to get far away from that. I love my family but I hate mum trying to push me into birds that I had nothing in common with, I wanted to scream like a bloody banshee after she set me up with one of the biggest Flossy I've ever laid eyes on!" I snorted quite unattractively, remembering some of the birds mum set me up with.

"Same. I have never been more bored in my life! God that woman thinks because I like to read I prefer the most socially boring men out there." Mea laughed. We laughed and talked, talked and drank a Little Firewiskey Freddie had offered us, after Mea had changed. For what seemed like an hour turned out to be 5.

"Bloody hell it's late, I should head home!" Mea said trying to stand up and failing measurably.

"Mea I think you have been hanging around the twins and Ronnie boy to long!"

"Maybe I have? Maybe I haven't?" she said trying to walk again.

"Hermione, dear, you seem a little tipsy. You're staying here for the night!" mum said. And knowing mum she was not going to take no as an answer.

"But Harry's in Gin's room, so I can't stay there. And there's no way in Merlin's froze over Hell I'm staying in Ronald's! So I'll just floo home." Mia argued. Man she must be drunk; she never argues with mum.

"Hermione Jean Granger you are staying the night here! And I won't set you up with any more men! dea-?" before mum could finish her sentence Mea had answered.

"DEAL" she said not giving a second thought.

"Now dearie, where should I put you?" mum said tapping her fingers agents her hips like she always did when she thought or was inpatient.

"Mum! Mea can stay in my room, I'll take the couch!" I offered.

"No Charlie! I'll take the couch its fine, really." Mea insisted. But I'm as stubborn as my mum and she knows that. I shook my head 'no'.

"Sorry Love, you're out of luck. You said it yourself you loved my room, so you shall stay there." I said crossing my arms. She sighed knowing I was not going to budge.

"Fine, then I'm off to bed." she said zigzagging her way to the stairs and hitting a couple of tables in the process.

"Charlie goes help her!" dad ordered.

"Here Love" I said scooping her up in my arms.

"Thanks Char-" she rested her head on my shoulder and had drifted off to sleep. I looked down at the younger woman in my arms and couldn't help but smile.

meas_fitting_wedding_miones_dress/set?id=40658931

ok everyone im soooooooo sorry I didn't post this past Sunday, but we were doin a final box move from me dads to me mum's, and im sorry again because I won't be able to post this coming up Sunday because I have a pig roast to attend! Hope you all liked, sorry bout the wait!

~Moe =P


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 -Who is Gwennie?

Hermione's (P.O.V.)

I woke up, my head throbbing I grabbed my wand and accioed the little red and round vile. I uncorked the hangover potion and drank. I scrunched my nose at the horrid taste of the potion, but I sighed when my head stopped throbbing. Throwing back the dark green sheets and walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out the bottom-. Wait a moment! Where am I? I looked around the room. I was in Charlie Weasley bedroom. Wait how in Merlin's beard did I get here? I asked myself. My head started to hurt after a while so I just shrugged it off. I continued what I was doing. I through on a navy blue V-neck tee, my black jean shorts, and my about two year old black convers. Not really caring what my hair looked like since I was just going for a walk outside like I used to do. Grabbed my wand, book, and closing the bedroom door as quietly as I could. I Crept over and down the stairs, when I got to the bottom I flicked on the lights, not noting there a person was laid across the couch.

"Mum 5 more minute's!" a deep grumbled voice whined. I jumped, hitting a coffee table in the presses. Charlie jumped up, wand in his hand at the ready.

"Oh, Mea it's just you!" Charlie sighed, as he lowering his wand.

"Charlie! Why in Merlin's name are you sleeping on the couch?" I asked quite stupidly.

"Uh, well my bed was kind of occupied" he said sending me a cocky wink, and the infamous Weasley grin. That grin could make any women swoon.

"Oh, sorry about that. Why didn't you just sleep in your bed though?" I asked.

"Well as much as I've known ya, Mea. I don't think that would be a good idea considering we are at my childhood home" he winked and grinned ear to ear. I could feel my cheeks turn a deep red.

"No, no! That's not what I meant, I meant was why didn't you take your room and then, have I take the couch?" I explained.

"But alas I'm a gentleman and so I took the couch!" he said putting his hand over his heart and then smiled.

"Hmmm, well then gentleman friend of mine, would you have any idea how I got to your room last night?" I asked. not quite sure if I walked myself up there because I was so drunk and just don't remember or if someone had helped me.

"Oh, simple question my fair maiden I carried thee to me chambers like a knight only would" he said. Taking his wand out of his pocket like a knight would his sword.

I laughed as I made my way toward the couch and was now sitting on the worn cushions; apparently Charlie decided to fallow my lead.

"Sorry" I said knowing I was heavy.

"Hahaha, why are you sorry?" he laughed.

"Well I'm heavy so yeah!" I said bluntly. Witch he laughed at again.

"Mea you're anything but heavy!" he chuckled.

"But if you don't mind me asking why are you up so early?" he asked looking at the clock. That said 3:28.

"Oh well I was going on a walk like I always did when..." I drifted off. Knowing I'd fall apart if, I when into detail about Ron and I's break up.

"When what?" he asked. Placing an arm around me and looking me in the eye.

"When what?" he repeated.

"Um, nothing!" I said standing up.

"Would you like to go with me for my walk?" I asked.

"Sure" he smiled. Picking up the blanket on the couch.

"The blankets for encase we get cold!" he answered my unasked question.

"Oh, alright" I smiled back and we were out the door.

"So Mea tell me what you've been doing since the war?" Charlie asked nudging me playfully.

"Not much, it's been good at work not to fast but not to slow! And besides your mum nagging me about settling down, life's perfect!" I answered smiling.

"Ha, that's good."

"What about you mister dragon tamer, you good?" I asked shifting my book to my right; looking at Charlie on my left.

"Well Mia, I've been told im always well" Charlie said cheekily wiggling his eyebrows playfully. So I did what every girl would do, I hit him upside his head.

"Ow" he yelped rubbing the back of his head. "Bloody violent woman But, not much like I said to Freddie and Georgie, just a few scratches here and a few more burns there- Mea is that a book 'bout dragons?" he asked glancing at my book. I blushed forgetting I was reading the dragon book he gave me for my fifteenth birthday.

"Um yeah actually it is. I've always found dragons quite intriguing, just not something I would won't to pursue a carrier in" I Blushed more avoiding Charlie's gaze like the pleg. But in my avoidance Charlie snatched the book out of my grasp. Throwing the book and blanket to the ground he grabbed me and jumped into the good sized pond the Weasley had on their property. I bobbed back up to see, Charlie's face split in two by the giant grin on his handsome, freckled face.

"Charlie Weasley, you're so going to pay for that!" I said. Swimming over to the edged and lifting myself out.

*gasp*

"Hermione Granger do you have a tattoo?" Charlie asked. I could hear his sly smirk cascade across his face. I slipped back it to the water.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't? But you won't find out since you throw me in the water!" I smirked. Circling the dragon tamer.

"Aw, now Mea that's not very fare!" he said. Grabbing me and holding me close I could feel his chiselled torso against mine.

"Ha ha, Charlie life isn't fare, but I'll let this slide!" I said turning and lifting the back of my soaking wet shirt; Exposing my tat to Charlie.

Charlie Weasley P.O.V.

Mea lifted the back of her shirt to expose her tan and very smooth back. I could just imagine- NO! STOP CHARLIE FOCUS! On her lower middle back, barley over her pant line was a tattoo. The tattoo consisted of a lain out book with a dark brush and light brushed shading around it. What looked to be a giant oak tree was growing out of the books pages. The tree consisted of a one thick branch that held two small swings, made of rope and wooden boards. In each of the swing seats, a name, and one being Hermione and the other being Gwennie. Over all I think it's a very beautiful tattoo.

"So why a book and swing"

"Because that was Gwennie and I. I read far more books then I could get a hold of gaining knowledge as fast as I could. And Gwennie she swung more then she walked. She always told me 'Mea when your swinging you're not grounded, nor flying, just swinging!' she taught me how to be free and explore, she might've been my little sister but she understood life more than even my parents did. She showed me how to explore and defend, just being me, but then…." She faded off looking down at her hand which was lightly gliding over the water, looking very sullen.

"So, if I were to assume

"Yep"

"Wait a moment I thought you were an only child" I asked, Cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I don't feel like talkin bout it" she said hugging and resting her head on my naked torso.

"That's perfectly fine, but will you answer just one more question? Please" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure char, what?"

"..."

Ok people ya cant yell at me because we had some really bad wind storm and I didn't have electricity for 32 hours! I hate you MLNP! So sorry for the late update! REVIEW! And find out what happens next!  
I hoped you liked it!

I got the walk and blanket idea from

The Otter and the Dragon

123

Check out her story the otter and the dragon it's a really good!

~Moe =D


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5: The answer to an unwanted question

**CHARLIE'S (P.O.V.)**

"sure char, what?" having Mia stand right in front of me; I swallowed hard, about to ask the question no one had dared ask her.

"Um well...oh yeah, mum's not setting you up; since you didn't AUI!" Wow, Charles; way to be a Gryffindor. 'Real manly mate' (AUI: apperate under influence)

"Mmhm, Charlie that's great, but something tells me that was not your question; because first that wasn't even a question. So come on, out with is!" Wrapping her arms around my neck; again I swallowed the large lump in my throat, yet this time I'm not sure if it's from the nerves of asking this question or the hormones from the close proximity of the sneakily, small, wicked witch.

"Hermione you didn't find Ron with June-"

"Jade."

"Wha?"

"Her name is Jade, not June."

"Ok, but did you? Or at least that's not why you guys broke up; I'm correct, aint I?" I said. Hermione's amusement had faded she know looked at me as if I were fluffy.

"Charlie I'd prefer not talking about his. And besides this is really none of your concern" she masked her emotions with a blank face. I just shook my head 'no'.

"Hermione, he hurt you, of course you don't want to talk about it! That's also why you walk in the morning isn't it? Hermione he made you cry! That's enough for me to make it my concern." I said, wrapping the witch in a hug. In only about 10 seconds later she hugged back, flinging her arms around me neck again. From the feeling of her shaking against me I knew she was crying but thought it smarter than to advertise my knowledge.

"Charlie I just...can't" I heard the whisper, but still pressed on.

I looked down at her, as a tear rolled down her cheek. I remembered my dad telling me some quotes he told Ginny when she would cry over a boyfriend. So, I took my thumb and whipped away the tear.

"If a guy makes you cry then he's not worth your tears! The one who is; will never make you cry!-" I whispered.

"char-" I cut her off.

"Hold on! With every heart break, it leads you one step closer to one who will always make the pain go away"

"That…was bloody poetic." Her smile was meek and small but sadly didn't last for long.

"He left me!" Mia whispered.

"He what?" I asked shocked.

"He left me, for Jade! She was knocked up! He said...he loved me, but nothing more than a sister. He didn't want to ever hurt me agaaaain. Then one day I was coming home, and he was just gone, like he had never been there to start with. Left a note in the sitting room; saying he and Jade had been married for tttwwwo year, and he just didn't want to hurt me. What a bunch of Rubbish! He cheated on me countless of time! He was never around, and never took me any ware! Never has taken me on a date. He never loved me! And I never loved him more than brother ether, but I just denied it. I thought no one would love me if I left, and that you guys would hate me. But he left me! That's why I left. I had no choice! He didn't want me, and I him. But the thing is I was crying because I was relieved, not remorsed; Cheating is cheating. We never would have worked out. We didn't love each other more than brother/sister anyways. But that doesn't mean it was any easier. That why I walk in the mornings is so I can clear my head, and hope one day someone might actually love me. Only me." she said looking out to the sun, which was starting to peek out over the trees.

"Mia he didn't deserve you. You are too intellectual for his dumb wit. Mia believe me any bloke would be the luckiest guy to have you!" I said pulling her in for another hug.

"Really Charlie, you think so?" she asked into my chest.

"I don't think so, I know so" I said looking her in the eye.

"Thanks char, I really needed this!" she said pecking me on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_**IF YOU ARE LOOKING AT THIS BECASE IT'S A NEW UPDATE GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER AND MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ IT! I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS!**_

**Chap 6: Why are you two so….wet?**

**BILL'S P.O.V**

**7:12 a.m.**

"Hey, Mornin' mum!" I said walkin into the kitchen kissing my mum on the check, as she cooked breakfast. "Is Charlie up?"

"I'm not sure dear? Why don't you go check." she said as I made my way to the sitting room, I stopped dead in my tracks. The blanket was on the floor along with Charlie's wand. 'What, Charlie never left his wand? NEVER!' I turned and ran back to the kitchen.

"Mum, Charlie's not there."

"Well maybe he got up to use the loo? Or-" she offered. I just shook my head.

"His wands there too!" I interrupted. The cooking pan and spatula clattered to the floor, panic clearly writin on her face. Mum ran to the stairs.

"EVERY ONE UP! CHARLIES MISSING! EVERYONE GETS UP, GET OUT SIDE AND START LOOKING!" mum yelled. Her voice so loud I thought for sure Luna and George could hear it from the Lovegood's old house, which they were living/going to live in.

3 minutes later!

"Mum! Mum! 'Mione's not in bed!" Ginny panted. Running through the rest of the hair tossed boys, who all fell to the floor.

"Mum you don't think...de-dea-dea...Th death eaters could have gotten to them? Do...do you?" gin stumbled. I walked over to her, rappin' her in me arms.

"Shhh, Gin it'll be a'ite. Don't worry! We'll go out lookin for um, and I bet they haven't even left burrow grounds!" I tried soothing her.

"OK! Fred, Perc, & gin you check the pitch! Harry, Bill checks the crops! Arthur, you and I will search the wood! We look for an hour if we can't find um them meet back here! If you find em send up a blue spark! Got it?" mum said walkin to the door and pullin on her jacket and shoes not waiting for a reply.

15 into are walk toward the crop Field. UNDERLINED IS WHISPERED!

"-ya mate your right that was-wait! Did you hear that?" I asked shushing harry.

We sat and listened...then there it was again...a...

"A laugh? Who's laughin? Wait that sounds like 'Mione!"

Harry and I shared a quick glance at each other before running like mad men down the path to the pond.

I was stopped at the edge of the path, by Harry's arm. I turned to harry confusion written clearly on me face.

And amusement clearly written on his.

"Harry what's so amusing?"

"Shhh and well? I never thought I'd live to see the day when the stick to the rules Granger would be snogging problem almost shagging the Weasley clan dragon tamer/bad boy Charlie Weasley!"

At that I whipped my head toward the pond to see just that! Me little bro was having a very heated snog with none other than little 'Mione.

"Should we break it up before we're scared for life?"

"NO! Mione hasn't even wanted to look at a bloke since Ron, and interrupting them it will make her embarrassed, she'll walk away and hide. And I want to be uncle harry before I'm older then Dumbledore!" he said in a strong hush.

I couldn't help but laugh *quietly* so I wouldn't interrupt the snogger's.

"So what's the plan of action uncle harry!" I couldn't help myself. He walked into that one. =D

"Here's the plan. We'll walk back to the burrow, send the sparks, and tell everyone that there just walkin' and when they return-" he finished his plan as we made our way back to the burrow.

"If they return" wink

"Ha yes if they return they can fill in the blank"

"OK, let's go put this plan into action, mate"

~BACK AT THE BURROW~

"Where are they? You sent the sparks and, yet you're in a very big lack of your brother and your sister! "Molly Weasley lectured pointing to the Bill when she said 'your brother' and to harry at 'your sister'.

"Mum breath. There fine!" Bill assured her.

"Ya mum there fine just went for a walk and chit-chatin' nothin to fret there fine!" harry soothed his mother in laws, while rubbing his relieved wife's back.

"But that doesn't make sense?" Mr. Weasley said scratching his chin.

"Arthur, pray tell"

"Well... Charlie never forgets his wand even for going to the loo. Yet when he goes outside, walking with Mione, wouldn't he want his wand, to protect her if a death eater were to stop by? Or just in general." Mr. Weasley shared with the group.

"Ya, you're right Arthur he would but since he was still in his pj's, he was properly sleepy and forgot. It was Bound to happen sometime!" harry said, Rushing to cover his 'sisters' tracks.

just then the front door opened to reveal two very soaked people smiling, like they just personally killed Voldemort them sleeves.

"Why are you two so...wet?"

"Well, mum that is a very interesting story!"

**Hey everyone this chapter im dedicating to me G-ma Mary 10/12/09. I was goin to post it then but I didn't, so here it is and how yawl enjoy! THANK YOU geust! For notifying me of my mistakes! Ok hope you enjoy every one!**

**~Moe**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7: The Wedding, part Uno

3rd person POV!

Hermione Granger, Ginny Potter, Fleur Weasley and Luna Lovegood -soon to be Weasley- were up in Bill and Fleur's room getting ready for Luna's wedding, that was to be held at shell cottage Ever since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had brought Luna to Shell cottage, after Dobby helped them escape from Malfoy manor -may Dobby R.I.P-. The blond French veela had grown quite found of the young, Corkier blond.

"FLEUR ISABELLE DELACOUR WEASLEY, IF YOU DARE COME AT ME WITH THAT MASCARA BRUSH ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALTY HEX YOUR HEAD BALD AND SHAVE YOUR EYE BROWS OFF!" at Hermione's flare-up, Fleur putting her hands on her hips in a most disappointed way, huffed, and set down the mascara brush and tube.

"Thank you"

"Why don't you girls look most beautiful" a most tearful eyed Molly Weasley said walking into the room.

"And Luna, I know both your parent are watching and are so proud of you right now. I'm so happy you are going to become my daughter" Molly said giving the bride a huge bear hug, or as the twins called it 'mummy hugs' (- didn't come up with that one); by now all the women in the room where teary eyed.

"OK Molly I think it's time you go because I would prefer not to roughen this makeup, so Fleur won't come at me with that bloody brush again." Hermione said caused all the females to laugh.

"OK, OK! But its time; the boys are waiting outside. Every ones ready!" well, Mrs. Weasley's question wasn't exactly a question, more of a command. On that note she turned and exited the through the rooms door, to go take her seat.

COUNTINUED...MAYBE? THAT'S UP TO YOU, SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Wedding, part Dos

The wedding of George and Luna Weasley was to say the least, diverse. I mean how many women can say that they walked down the aisle bare foot; meeting their husband, who was in a neon blue muggle tux, at the most colourful wedding in all of wizarding Britain? It was wonderful though. Luna and George emanated love, warmth, and merlin forbid, laughter. It was quite odd. Luna was very far from what she once was at Hogwarts; where she used to talk in a dream-like-state before; she talked in a firm, strong, and confident tone. Yet the thing Luna hasn't lost is her sense of reality, yes she is no longer out casted by the sociality of the world but she has always seemed to grasp the reality around her, and will always keep the knowledge with her and pass down through her heirs to come.

But my favourite part of their wedding would have to be the ring accident. Let's reminisce in the moment, shall we?

"…And now the rings please" everyone turned to Fred, the ring bearer/best man.

"Umm," as he searched through a variety of different pocket.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley if you lost our wedding band's…" Luna stopped half way through her rant, as two silver mist-like animals made their way up the aisle.

"oh my" Luna smiled as the Coyote came up to her and bowed before dropping George's wedding band into her small hand. Whereas a Hare dropped Luna's Band from its tied ears into a shocked George Weasley's hand. Then as the bride and groom faced each other the two patroni (Patron-ee) burst into a beautiful display of Weasley Wiz-bang fireworks.

"Mmhm, now George would you repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" George said as he slipped Luna's wedding band onto her ring finger.

"Now Luna repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed"

"with this ring I thee wed" as Kingsley -the minister for this fine event- reached into his robes to collect his wand, waving over George and Luna's joint hands, making two silk looking ribbons appeared bound their already joyed hands. One of Blue-Tealed Ocean and One of bear fur brown.

"These two have made the decision to bind their magic. Thus this is an old Greek magic for a being to forever to be bound to another, and that remain there after death. So if you two would please repeat after me: Συνδέεται μαζί για πάντα. ενωμένη πάντα για να τις δουν όλοι. μαγεία δεσμούς που δεν χρειάζεται, όμως ακόμα έχουμε δέσει κόμπο μαγικό μας. Αιώνια αγαπάμε, αλλά ποτέ δεν πρέπει να μοιράζονται."

"Συνδέεται μαζί για πάντα. ενωμένη πάντα για να τις δουν όλοι. μαγεία δεσμούς που δεν χρειάζεται, όμως ακόμα έχουμε δέσει κόμπο μαγικό μας. Αιώνια αγαπάμε, αλλά ποτέ δεν πρέπει να μοιράζονται."

"And now I with the utmost pride would like to pronounce George and Luna Weasley, Husband and Wife. George you may kiss your bride"

"Finally!" everyone chuckled at George's exclamation and as the girls awed when he dipped the Grinning new Mrs. Weasley to share their first kiss as a married couple.

I couldn't help but smile thinking about George and Luna's wedding. It turned out all quite swell really. Luna was glowing, George overly happy then he usually already was, and the walk down the aisle was way more fun than it probably should have been.

"Ok everyone line up" Im telling ya Molly could really be an troops leader if she really wanted to.

"Ok, Ginny Fred you're in front of Luna and Harry. Fleur Percy you front and that makes Hermione and Lee middle, know chip-chop hurry up get into your positions. Wait for the music. It should start in about five minutes when it begins Fleur and Percy you head on out. See you all out there and good luck."

As the music started we all headed out. I watched George to see his reaction.

"Hey Mione, what ya call a mushroom shows up to a party?" Lee whispered. Not even glancing at me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"A Fungi!" I know I shouldn't have but I did, I laughed and not just a small giggle but a loud laugh. I couldn't help but blush as a few turned towards me to see what the commission was about but I could tell Luna and Harry had stepped out of Shell cottage. Not by all the heads turning, but by the way George beamed, his smile reaching from ear to hole. I sighed as we made it up to the make-shift alter; I parted from Lee with a glare in his direction, and a quite chuckle from him. I took my place next to Fleur. As I glanced out over the crowd a certain red head caught my eye, and winked. I could tell by the heat that spread up towards my cheeks, from my chest. I was blushing.

Well I can't say George and Luna Weasley's wedding was uneventful, because that would be a HUGE understatement.

Comment please… and I'll tell you what 'Συνδέεται μαζί για πάντα. ενωμένη πάντα για να τις δουν όλοι. μαγεία δεσμούς που δεν χρειάζεται, όμως ακόμα έχουμε δέσει κόμπο μαγικό μας. Αιώνια αγαπάμε, αλλά ποτέ δεν πρέπει να μοιράζονται.' Means. Thanks for reading.

Moe


End file.
